


Pink & Yellow

by FallOutStucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Comfort Food, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Spending the night in an airport waiting launch isn't the most fun, but Sehun might be able to bear with it thanks to Chanyeol.





	Pink & Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for all my fellow yellow Mentos haters😔✌

Sehun wraps the scarf he'd been wearing around his head and groans. He's tired. Tired of standing around, tired of waiting, tired of all the fans swarming them as soon as they set one foot out of the plane.  
All he wants is a warm shower and a soft bed to fall into. Between him and the realization of that though lies two and a half more hours of waiting, another five-hour flight and then some more time till they get to the hotel, have checked in and are ready to enter their rooms.

Sehun hates it.

So, when Chanyeol takes a hold of his wrist and drags him along to the small shops between the gates, to get some snacks, he doesn't hesitate to follow along. It's probably the best he can spend the remaining time with. Chanyeol probably being the one thing that can give him an equal amount of comfort as a hot shower and a bed would. He had always had that effect on Sehun, making him feel safe and warm wherever they were.

He wraps his finger's around Chanyeol's which earns him a small side smile from the taller man. The smile makes Sehun feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He can feel his cheeks heat up and presses his face closer against Chanyeol´s soft hoodie to hide it from him. He hates that the older, after all these years, still has that kind of effect on him. One adorable, dimple showing smile and Sehun melts into a puddle of goo.  
He soaks the warmth and comfort Chanyeol is radiating in, taking a deep breath of the familiar smell and feels his eyes fall shut. Sehun is already so tired and the warmth is taking him over. He doesn’t get much rest though.

"I'm craving some gummy bears and maybe a snickers bar. And cookies", Chanyeol babbles away cheerfully, apparently not tired at all even though it's already past midnight. "What about you?"

Sehun groans, hugging himself tighter against Chanyeol's arm and burying his face into his shoulder as they take the escalator down to where the little shops are. The ones in which you can buy the customs free stuff.

"Coffee", Sehun just mumbles and it's really a wonder that the other understands him with Sehun's face squished tightly against Chanyeol's hoodie.

"Okay, then my sweets and coffee for the grumpy baby."

Sehun lets out a small groan, causing Chanyeol to chuckle and pat his head lovingly. Like the rest of their members Chanyeol relishes in babying their youngest, but he's the only one content in doing so when Sehun is all tired and grumpy. The others call it his bane. Chanyeol would call it a privilege. Tired Sehun is the cutest little baby, and he loves taking care of him, he's always all cute and cuddly like that.

"We'll hurry up and then I'll find you a nice, comfortable chair to rest in until our flight is ready. How does that sound, hmm?", Chanyeol says in a calm, soothing voice, pulling Sehun closer against him. He keeps one arm around Sehun´s waist and slowly rubs circles over Sehun´s hip.

Sehun manages to nod. He is actually quite content to just stay like this, cuddled up against Chanyeol's warm, soft side, close is eyes for a bit and doze off...

"Look this one looks good!" Chanyeol's deep, now loud voice. Sehun startles fully awake and has to let go of Chanyeol's arm as the older jumps towards the small shop he'd been heading for. Both things which Sehun only does very reluctantly.

Until Sehun manages to gain full consciousness Chanyeol has already started to roam the whole store in search for his snacks. Sehun just lets him be and looks around for himself. None of the snacks have any particular appeal to him, so he ends up in front of the sodas, picking a cherry one which he knows Chanyeol likes more than him, just in case he doesn´t want to finish it. He doesn’t really have  a sweet tooth but maybe the sugar will pull him back to life for a bit.  
He cradles the bottle in his arms like a baby and continues his walk around the store. Occasionally he sees Chanyeol run around, his armed filled with a lot of stuff. It´s a lot more than gummy bears, cookies and maybe a Snickers bar. Which doesn´t really come as a surprise to Sehun. He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head as he follows Chanyeol to the counter, having found nothing else he needs to buy.

“You´re done?”, Chanyeol asks with a smile as Sehun steps besides him. The younger nods and puts his bottle on the counter. As he does so, his eyes fall onto the array of individually sold sweets, more specifically on a pack of Mentos. It´s been some time since he last had the sweet candies, and he suddenly feels the urge to buy a pack. Sehun reaches forward and picks one up to place it besides his soda bottle.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Chanyeol´s smile change as his eyes fall onto the pack of Mentos. The cheerful, friendly smile he had put on for the cashier turns into a warmer one, which just looks a bit nostalgic but oh so fond. It´s not the smile from earlier which causes Sehun melt into goo, it´s the one that makes his heart beat faster and his stomach feel all tingly.

He tries to hide his own smile by looking down to take his money out of his pocket but it's stopped by Chanyeol's hand on his wrist. Sehun looks up, slightly confused.

"It's okay, I'll pay for you", the taller one explains.

"Oh, okay. Thanks", Sehun answers, his smile is small and adorable, much like that of a small child that had just got a new toy.

Chanyeol wants to kiss his pink, pouty lips right then and there but that would probably weird out the nice lady behind the counter. Therefore, he just resigns to smile at him lovingly.

Chanyeol starts putting the rest of his things on the counter, humming one of the songs he's been listening to a lot recently, while Sehun walks back and forth, waiting for the lady to scan in their items. She starts with his soda and Mentos and when Chanyeol hands it to him, Sehun takes it with a thankful smile.

Sehun puts the soda into Chanyeol's backpack and is just about to put the Mentos in as well when a loud voice startles him.

"Chanyeol? Sehun?"

Sehun looks up and meets the eyes of their manager. He gives him a friendly smile which Sehun immediately returns. The man is one of the people Sehun tries not to act too much like a bratty child around, so he tries to put on his nice face as Baekhyun liked to call it.

"Hi. We've managed to get a private waiting lounge, we'll stay there for the remaining time till our connecting flight is ready to board." He nods into the general direction he came from. "If you come with me I can show you the way."

Sehun nods, too tired to give a proper answer. He turns around to Chanyeol who's still busy paying for their stuff and keeping small talk in broken English with the nice lady behind the counter.

He lightly tugs at the older's hoodie. "Hyung?"

Chanyeol turns around and gives him a fond little smile. "Hmm?"

"Are you coming?"

Chanyeol gazes past Sehun to look at their manager and then back at Sehun.

"You can go ahead already, I'm gonna get us some coffee and then I'll find you there." He turns to the still sleepy Sehun, holding on to his pack of Mentos like a small child would hold on to his toy. One of his hands comes up to cup Sehun's cheek briefly and stroke the soft skin there with his thumb. "Okay?"

The younger one leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut for a second. "Okay." He nods and his lips turn up into a smile as he feels as Chanyeol lean forward to press a soft kiss to Sehun's forehead. Opening his eyes again, he smiles even brighter as he looks up again.

"I'll see you in a bit then."

With that Sehun turns around and follows their manager to the waiting launch, happily clutching his pack of Mentos in his hand.

When they arrive at the waiting area Baekhyun and Junmyeon are already launching around on the seats. Their leader is fast asleep, hugging his backpack tightly to his chest while Baekhyun's playing games on his bright pink Nintendo. When he sees Sehun approach Baekhyun looks up and gives a short nod before he goes back to his game. Sehun frowns, he was hoping for some distraction. At this rate he'll be asleep before Chanyeol can even arrive with their coffee.

"Where's everyone?", he asks while sitting down. He expectantly looks at the older but gets no reaction out of him. So when Baekhyun doesn't answer, he asks again.

"Heyyy… hyung!", he whines, throwing one of the crumbled receipts from his jacket's pocket at Baekhyun.

The short man rolls his eyes, sighs and pauses his game to look up at Sehun with an annoyed expression.

"Brat."

Sehun sticks out his tongue at Baekhyun before pouting. "I just wanted to know where everyone is."

Baekhyun sighs. "Shouldn't you be with Chanyeol? Annoy him, he seems to enjoy it."

"He's getting us coffee, now answer my question hyung!" Sehun doesn't want to sound angry, but he can't help it. He's tired and annoyed and all he wants to do is cuddle Chanyeol and sleep for a bit. So why can't Baekhyun just answer his question? Why does he always have to tease?

Baekhyun lets out a loud laugh, making Junmyeon flinch in his sleep.

"You're such a baby Sehunnie", he wheezes. "Jongin went to that shop where they sell toys to get something for his nephew and the other three are taking a walk around the airport to loosen up their stiff legs and grab something to eat."

Sehun nods slowly. See, this wasn't too hard, was it? He gets into a more comfortable positions (or at least as close to comfortable as a plastic chair in an airport waiting launch can be) while Baekhyun resumes with his game.

Leaning back, Sehun notices a giant clock on the wall opposites him. It's nine minutes to one in the morning and Sehun groans loudly. He really hates long flights like this.

By the time Chanyeol comes back with their coffee the clock has moved past midnight and Sehun has watched every little tick-tock. He had very quickly surrendered to the fact that this was probably the most entertainment he'd get before Chanyeol came back to him.

He lets out a deep yawn when Chanyeol sits down besides him, causing the older to let out a low chuckle. "You really are tired huh?"

Sehun gives him a look that means something along the lines of "are you fucking kidding me?" and extends his hands to take the cups of coffee.

Chanyeol quickly hands them to him and puts his backpack with the snacks he'd just bought down besides the uncomfortable dark blue seat.

When he sits down he throws one arm around Sehun's shoulder, hugging him against his side while his free hands takes his cup of coffee. Sehun beings nipping on his cup too. Carefully, not to burn his tongue. The coffee is good…or as good as two dollar coffee from an airport coffee shop at one in the morning can be. It actually manages to bring him a bit of his life force back though. Or maybe that's just Chanyeol's closeness.

Anyway, Sehun is feeling a lot better already as he puts down the cup of coffee besides him and opens the pack of Mentos. The first one he pops out is a yellow one, so he takes it and offers it to Chanyeol without any words.

Over the years it has kinda become their thing. Whenever they were going anywhere one of them would bring at least one Mentos pack, and they would share it. Sehun would take all the pink ones and Chanyeol the yellow and orange ones since Sehun didn't like lemon flavoured candy and Chanyeol found the pink ones kinda disgusting. It was a win-win situation really.

Junmyeon called it cute, Jongin found it weird but it was their ritual by now, and they weren't gonna stop with it anytime soon.

The next one was also yellow and Sehun began to pout as he handed the second one to Chanyeol.

The third one then was finally pink.

"You remember that one time when they were perfectly even?", Sehun says with a soft smile, voice laced with exhaustion. He turns his head to comfortably rest his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder to look at him as he picks another yellow one up to feed it to Chanyeol. Sehun´s fingers tingle slightly when he slightly brushes against Chanyeol´s lips with them. He tries not to blush.

The older lets out an amused chuckle, trying to chew at the same time. "Yeah, I remember." Sehun always tended to be a bit nostalgic when he was sleepy. Though right now he was also a bit mad because so far he had only got one Mentos while Chanyeol was already at his fourth.

"Good times", Sehun mumbles. Despite the coffee he was gradually getting more tired, his head being way too comfortable with his position on Chanyeol's broad shoulders. His mind surely but steadily went blank, not even the extremly sweet cherry soda could keep him awake. “This isn´t fair by the way”, he continues. “You have two colours and I have only one.”  
“I would share with you”, Chanyeol only comments, having momentarily switched from Mentos to a chocolate chip cookie.

Sehun fakes a shiver. “Uggh no, I´d rather only eat one per pack than eat the yellow ones. They taste so nauseating to me.”

And just as he´s been talking about their nastiness, his sleep deprived mind has lead him to pick up a yellow one and puts it into his mouth instead of Chanyeol´s. As soon as the thing touches his tongue he shivers again. For real this time.

"Eww hyung, can you take it?", he whines upon realizing his mistake and turns towards Chanyeol. Sehun kept the Mentos between his teeth so that it wouldn't touch his taste buds. Pulling his lips back to expose the yellow coloured candy drop to Chanyeol.

Chanyeil gives a short nod before leaning in, so he pushes the candy into Chanyeol's mouth with his tongue. Chanyeol just receives it before coming back to give a small kiss to Sehun's now closed lips, making the younger grin all giddy.

On the seat across from them Baekhyun's choking on the cracker he'd been nibbling on.  
When Sehun turns around he is met with a light red Baekhyun staring at him with his mouth slightly open. He looks kinda shocked but Sehun doesn't care, he just raises one eyebrow, clearly amused by his hyung's reaction.

Baekhyun clears his throat before he stands up abruptly. "I…think I'm gonna search for Jongin, he's been gone for quite some time…" With that he turns around and basically runs off.

"Have fun!", Sehun yells after him, grinning and waving his hand. If it sounds a bit evil then so be it. He leans back again onto Chanyeol's shoulder, cuddling closer as the older puts his arm around him again. The older doesn't seem to have noticed their exchange, happily chewing on his yellow Mentos.

"You two are disgusting." The comment comes from Junmyeon, who seems to have woken up just in time to see their little candy exchange. He has his eyebrows raised and is shaking his head slightly.

"Disgustingly cute you mean", Sehun answers with a self-satisfied grin, still light-headed from the small kiss that tasted like lemon and strawberry and Chanyeol's very own sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...one moment I was sad and missing my best friend and suddenly I was angrily eating orange Mentos and writing this😂


End file.
